Countdown Til Trafficked
by Melody Rose Gold
Summary: The Detective Boys normal day at the beach turns into a nightmare when they are kidnapped by human traffickers. Along with their new friends Riki and Rin they will eventually be sold and separated,at a huge but secret auction.With allies and enemies around every corner,will they manage to get home safely and help bring down the trafficking ring?Find out in Countdown Til Trafficked
1. Prologue

Countdown Til Trafficked

 **AN: Hello readers my username is Melody Rose Gold and this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy it. Also don't forget to leave comments (I prefer constructive criticism or ideas that could make my story better) favorite, or follow my story. I will try to update as often as I can, but just like every human being I have a life to live so if it seems I am taking forever to update then I'm probably busy with this craziness called life.**

 **I got the idea for this story after watching episode 750, and also because there is not one single fanfiction that has the whole Detective Boys/Junior Detective League get kidnapped. I decided to post today because 2 days ago was my birthday (so this is like a birthday present for myself).**

 **I'm warning you now this story's plot deals with human trafficking. It is a major crime that takes away people's human rights. If you believe you have information about a potential trafficking situation call 1-888-373-7888 this is the number for the National Trafficking Resources Center. Or you can Text HELP to BeFree (233733). For future reference any Detective Conan fanfic I write will either use English names or the Japanese names (I like to switch things up, happen to like both sets of names and one group might fit better with said fanfiction's plot or setting).**

 **Unfortunately, I don't own Detective Conan because if I did then I would not only make the movies canon but I would also finish the English dub so fans in the U.S could enjoy it more.**

 **PS: I am taking most of the dialogue from the beginning of the episode for my first chapter because it fits in with the plot. So bear with me for now, I promise the story gets more interesting.**

 **Japanese Translations**

 **Hai-Yes Oi-Hey Hakase-Professor**

 **Otou-san-Dad or Father**

 **Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu-Thank You** **Very Much**

* * *

"Ah! Amazing! There are so many yachts here!" Ayumi exclaimed with excitement. "How far can they go?" she asked Mitsuhiko. "They can go as far as our border limits. Since the ocean is connected all over the world" he answered. "I want to get on it." Ayumi said. "Indeed" he agreed. "More importantly, interrupted Genta. I feel hungry again, let's hurry back and have our lunch." *Mitsuhiko Sighs* "I knew it. Food is always a priority for you, Genta" Mitsuhiko groaned.

Suddenly they saw a man pushing a cart full of hot, yummy looking food. "Awesome it looks delicious." Genta exclaimed. Almost immediately their curious kid's instincts kicked in, so they followed where the man was going. They followed the man to one of the yachts parked in the port. "Mr. Takiguchi? This is the Shirakabe hotel. We have prepared your meal." the caterer exclaimed. "It was from a hotel" Genta said. "No wonder the food seemed fairly delicious" Mitsuhiko agreed. After hearing the children's voices he turned around and acknowledged them. "You there! We don't have any meals for you. Go away." he motioned.

Then a 34-year-old woman revealed herself from inside the yacht. She was wearing a light blue bikini with purple trim, a pink cover-up and holding a small white dog. "There's no need to be rude to them. Thank you for your work. That was fast" Nao greeted. *Puppy barks* "What a cute puppy." Ayumi exclaimed. "His name is Koro" she told the girl. "You also have a beautiful necklace." Ayumi complemented. "Thank you, but it's actually a cheap acrylic-made necklace." she clarified. "Madam, where do you want to have the food delivered?" the delivery man asked. "Ah, I'm sorry. Could you bring it on the boat? You kids are welcome here too." she said. "But…" Genta starts. "Is it ok to invite strangers?" Mitsuhiko finishes. "This hotel's cuisine is delicious. Let's eat together." she offered. "But we'll eat quite a bit of your food if we joined you." Mitsuhiko warned.

The woman's 55-year-old husband appeared from inside the yacht. He was wearing blue swim trunks, a green cover up, glasses and a golden chain around his neck. "Don't hesitate on my account. We scheduled dinner as well, so you can eat as much as you want." Koutarou said gleefully. *The children gasp* "Then is it alright if we eat now?" Genta asked while slightly drooling. "Yes. It would be too lonely if it was just the two of us here. We would gladly treat you." Nao answered. "If that's the case pardon our intrusion. We accept your invitation!" the children all said at once. *Couple laughing* After helping the kids climb aboard, the couple watched as they rushed over to the table and sat down, filled with obvious excitement. Looking back at the couple the kids saw Koutarou reach out and clasp Nao's hand. *Kids snicker* In their eyes it looked normal and totally innocent, but if they had been paying closer attention they would have noticed that they weren't doing a typical hand hold. While holding hands he had wrapped his pinkie around Nao's, winked then glanced back at the children. Nao understood what he was trying to tell her then shook her head slowly in agreement.

~Meanwhile back on the beach~

"Where did they run off to?" Conan said. When the others had not come back yet for lunch, Hakase asked him and Ai to look for them while he went to the bathroom so they could finally eat their lunch together. "Since you were sleeping the entire way here, they decided to go ahead without us." Ai complained. "If we can't find them, then I'll help myself to the food." Conan declared. "If you do that you'll have to take on the grudge. They say that the food grudge is the scariest." she warned. "Well I guess." he agreed.

~Back on the Yacht~

"It's unfortunate that Conan-kun and Haibara-san aren't able to enjoy this delicious food" Mitsuhiko said with his mouth full. "There's no need to worry about that. It's his fault for sleeping all the way here." Genta assured. "You came with other friends?" Nao asked. "Yes we're usually together, but Haibara said she doesn't want a sunburn" Ayumi said. "If any elementary student is already that concerned about her skin, I'll look forward to how beautiful she could be." Koutarou commented. "Conan-kun, despite being an elementary student, stays up all night reading detective novels. He's different from other kids." Mitsuhiko described. "That's not attractive at all." Genta added on. "I'm sorry for not being attractive" Conan called out. "Conan-kun?" Ayumi said in surprise. "Then this adorable child is Haibara?" asked Koutarou. "Yes, I apologize for not becoming the beauty you wanted yet" Haibara replied. "You're quite beautiful already but only as an elementary student." Koutarou complemented. *Nao & Koutarou Laugh*

"Why are you here?" Genta asked. "That's our line. We came looking for you before we ate our lunch boxes." Conan said. "It's a bit unfortunate for the lunch boxes your mothers made, but you can just eat them on the way back. Why don't both of you come and eat with us?" Nao suggested. "Join us already! This roast beef is so good." said Genta. "This spiny lobster tastes great too." Mitsuhiko said. "Agreed" said Ayumi. Conan and Ai were dumbfounded on what to do, but ultimately they decide to get on the boat not knowing that this decision would put them all in jeopardy.


	2. Evil Intentions

**AN: Thank you for the comments they really made me feel good about story. Raven-san I took your advice and it really does make the story easier to read so thanks again.**

* * *

During all the excitement Nao had managed to slip back inside the yacht, and went to the kitchen to carry out her husband's orders. After pouring the children fresh cups of orange juice, she pulled a bottle out of the cabinet. She read the label to herself. _(Sleeping Pills-Warning possible side effects include: drowsiness, blurred vision, dizziness, headache, night sweats, constipation and urinary retention, diarrhea, unsteadiness, reduced sensitivity to pain, dry mouth, slowed reflexes impaired perception of time and space.)_

After she finished reading the label, she hesitated drugging the her husband gave her the signal meaning, 'these were the children he wanted' and the chances of him changing his mind were slim. Especially since he wanted to grab five kids before the day was over. This chance encounter,this golden opportunity he wasn't going to pass up. So she opened it, dropped two pills in each glass and used a spoon to mix them in. She rushed to put the medicine back, put the glasses on a tray and hurried back up the stairs to the deck; but in her haste she left the cabinet slightly ajar and left the spoon on the counter.

"Surprise! I made a fresh round of drinks for you guys."she announced. "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" they all said in unison. After they each grabbed a drink off the tray. Conan asks."Why didn't you make another glass of wine for your husband?" Although a bit surprised by the question,she retained her composure and calmly answered "He doesn't need another glass of wine because he's watching his blood pressure." "Also look my glass isn't even empty."Koutarou pointed out. Conan gave him a confused look. After Koutarou looked at his wife's and his glasses he understood. "Oh I see what happened. You must have thought the empty glass was mine and the half-full glass was my wife's. Most likely because the straw in the empty glass was green while the half-full glass had a pink straw right?" Conan shakes his head and looks down at his feet in shame. Koutarou ruffles his hair. "It's ok everyone makes mistakes sometimes. _(Dang it. I usually don't old man. I guess my brain hasn't fully woken up, after the long nap I had on the way up here. Even though what he said is true, I just can't help but feel something's off here.)_

"Conan-kun you shouldn't be so noisy."Ayumi said interrupting his thoughts."Yeah you're always so serious." Mitsuhiko asserted. "You never know just when to relax and have fun"Genta bellowed. "I would have to agree Edogawa-kun" Ai confessed. "As leader of the Detective Boys I say we vote, if you want Conan to lighten up a bit say Hai" Genta said. "Hai!" said all the members at once excluding Conan. _(Oi Oi,since when are you leader?)_ "Then it's settled Conan you have to relax for the rest of this beach trip got it?" Genta commanded. _(Talk about unfair, can they blame me for being paranoid. We have a real bad habit of running into either dangerous situations or dead bodies. If I wasn't so serious all the time, man I don't even want to think about where we could have ended up. But they're right even Holmes had to relax once in awhile.)_ "Hai" he reluctantly agreed. "Geez talk about a gang up." he groaned. *Nao and Koutarou laugh*

"Let's get back to eating I don't know about you guys but I'm still hungry!"Genta shouted. "Agreed we can't let this feast go to waste." Ayumi said. "Mitsuhiko! Don't eat all the lobster." Genta yelled. "This is spiney lobster, Genta."Mitsuhiko replies. "There's a difference?"Genta asks.*Everyone Laughs* "Dear the kids will laugh at you." Nao tells her husband. She then wipes sauce from his face and leans over to whisper in his ear "Are you sure?" He nodded his head yes. "You act like newlyweds" Ayumi said. "Well… We just married half a year ago. This is my first marriage. I was so occupied with expanding my company that I forgot all about marriage until not too long ago."Koutarou explained "This is nice. It'd be wonderful if we could set sail and swim in the ocean."Ayumi pointed out. "That's not possible. You're not a good enough swimmer." Mitsuhiko reminded her. "If I was living on the boat, I'd learn how to swim in no time."Ayumi retaliated. "You know humans can do anything that they put their minds to. I also didn't know how to swim until I became an old man."Koutarou encouraged. **(AN: In this story he does know how to swim.)**

*Koro barks* Ai bends down and picks him up" "How old is Koro?"she asks. "He just became a year old." Nao answers. "Hey shouldn't we get back already"Ai whispers to Conan."Oh yeah I totally forgot. Ok guys it's time that we should be heading back" Conan informed them. "Awww."Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko all moaned. "Well before you guys go, do you want to take a quick tour of the yacht?"Koutarou asked. "Yippee!" the children cheered. Normally, Conan would have stepped in and insisted they should come back after checking in with Hakase,but then he decided that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. "Sure why not, oi Haibara you coming?"he asked. "I'll pass,I'm playing with Koro for another minute then I'm going to get some more sunblock from Hakase."Haibara said. "Honey want to help me show the kids around?"Koutarou asked his wife."No thank you,I think I'll stay up here and get to know Haibara-san better."she responded. "Alright see you 's get the tour started ok?" Koutarou said."Hai"the kids said. He opened the glass door that lead to a flight of stairs,one by one the kids held on to the railing and walked down the steps. Unbeknownst to the children every step they took down those stairs led them deeper into the lion's den.


End file.
